


Uncovering Love

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Investigations, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Snowells Week 2019, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: The level of scrutiny they're under is starting to become uncomfortable and it almost leaves them doubting what's about to happen and if they can do this.





	Uncovering Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, just the errors probably lurking here. 
> 
> Although late, this is for day 6 of Snowells week, prompt- year 1- Undercover.

They stand in the back of the white star labs van, feeling the weight of the teams eyes upon them. The level of scrutiny they're under is starting to become uncomfortable and it almost leaves them doubting what's about to happen and if they can do this.   
   
Caitlin smiles weakly at Iris in thanks when the other woman finishes fastening the broach to her coat lapel, a tiny camera hidden inside. She then turns her gaze to the man at her side, he's standing with his arms crossed all the while glaring back at the others seeming uneffected by them .  
  
"Are you all set?"  
  
Joe's voice drags her attention away from Harry. "Yes."  
  
Barry looks between them then to Joe then back to them. "Do you think you can pull this off?"  
  
Caitlin again switches her attention to Harry except this time he's not looking at the others, he's staring right back. There's a look in his eyes she struggles to identify and not for the first time she wishes she could hear what he's thinking.  
  
This time, Harry answers. "We'll be fine."  
  
Barry once more looks to Joe. "If you're sure."  
  
"Do we really have any other option?" He asks but waits for no reply, the question obviously rhetorical as he looks to Caitlin. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then lets get this over with."  
  
He turns to open the back door of the van and Caitlin tries to dampen down the rising hurt his words dredge up. Does he feel like that, like this is an inconvenience? Having to do this with her. Judging by his reaction, he clearly does. She wishes it didn't hurt as much as it does.  
  
"Good luck," Iris wishes shooting her an encouraging smile. "You got this. Remember the car is parked across the street, Cisco is all set up at the house."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And don't forget comms."  
  
"We won't."  
  
She steps out of the van and joins Harry a few feet away. She smiles as cheerfully as she can when he turns to her.  
  
Now they're alone standing on the sidewalk... well, at least until they turn on the comms.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she says truthfully. "You ready for this?"  
  
That look is back briefly before he looks away. "Absolutely." He takes a deep breath and reaches out to take her hand.  
  
Caitlin's breathing falters when his fingers entwine through hers.  
  
This time when he meets her eyes their guarded and he shoots her a smile she knows to be false. "Let's find you a ring, sweetheart."  
  
 _Sweetheart_... that one word turns her already tilting world upside down. She can't do this, she really can't. Her inner turmoil doesn't show which she thanks God for. She doesn't reply, instead just reaches up to turn on her comms. He does the same.  
  
As they walk down the street towards the jewellery store, she tries to ignore everything but the task at hand. Except it's easier said than done. His hand is warm and soft in hers, his thumb brushing against her skin drives her mad. She leans into him, feeling the heat of his body even through their coats.  
  
Earlier when this idea had been pitched, she knew it would be a mistake right from the start. Not in regards to the job because the idea had merit but because of her and her feelings. Her feelings were complicating this and they hadn't even started. Essentially her feelings were a liability.  
  
"Stay on plan and we're good."  
  
Joe's voice soothes her and it helps her to refocus her mind to the task at hand. They have a job to do, that's the first priority.  
  
Unconsciously she squeezes his hand and he looks down at her. His smile is softer this time, more genuine as he reciprocates with a gentle squeeze of his own.  
  
They halt outside an upscale store, jewellery on display with lavish effect. Moving forward, Harry opens the door and releases her hand so she can enter ahead of him.  
  
"Thank you," she says with a smile, resting her hand on his chest.

All part of the plan.  
  
Harry follows behind her as she moves toward a display. He looks around, there's a few people milling around, four customers and three store assistants. One of the assistants catch his eye and he knows his new fancy tech glasses he designed are transmitting the feed back to the van.  
  
"That's her, positive identification."  
  
Neither Harry or Caitlin acknowledge Barry's voice, instead they do what they came here to do.  
  
Caitlin gazes down at the displays and the rings before her. She tries to stay as relaxed as possible when an arm wraps around her waist, the hand settling on her hip.  
  
"Find anything you like?"  
  
Caitlin shyly smiles up at him, leaning into his embrace. "There's so many to choose from."  
  
"We'll find it."  
  
"Hello, may I offer any assistance?"  
  
The woman who Harry had spotted upon arrival appears before them on the other side of the counter. She's about 5'7, blonde wavy hair and in her mid 50s.  She smiles politely but it's her eyes, there's a hardness behind the kindness she tries to portray . She's not at all like the psycho they suspect her to be, instead she looks like some ordinary housewife. How looks can be deceiving...  
  
Caitlin looks up at the woman. "We're looking for an engagement ring."  
  
The woman's face shifts and she smiles stiffly. "How lovely." Her words sound anything but. Her hands on the counter clench into fists, knuckles turning white. "Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
As Caitlin looks down into the display, Harry takes over. " _Something special_ , like her."  
  
Her head whips up to stare at him except he's not looking at her. Those words... her heart thuds in her chest and she feels like she can't breath. He said that before, in Jitters before she got kidnapped. Why would he say that? Why would he...  
  
"The price is unimportant. Whatever she wants is hers."  
  
"How sweet," the woman says looking between the couple. "Is this your first marriage?" Her razor edged question is directed at Harry, ignoring Caitlin completely.  
  
"No, I've been married before." He shifts his attention to Caitlin who's doing as she should be, looking for a ring. "But this time it's different, this is... everything, she's everything I was missing."  
  
Harry is so focused on Caitlin that he misses the woman across from him tense, a murderous look crossing her features before she schools her expression.  
  
"Oh," Caitlin murmurs suddenly. "That's it, that's the one."  
  
All three sets of eyes focus upon the ring she's pointing at through the glass. It is stunning. One carat diamond double halo with diamond platnuim band.  
  
She looks up at the man pressed against her side. "That it, it's perfect." She smiles widely, almost bouncing.  
  
"Try it on."  
  
Caitlin looks to the woman who's staring back at her. The woman nods and proceeds to remove the chosen ring. Once taken from the display she places it upon a black velvet stand.  
  
"May I?" Caitlin asks gesturing to the ring.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She picks it up and looks at it. The ring is truly beautiful and very, very expensive. It plays into their roles perfectly, the older man with money with a young fiancée. The one thing the store assistant hates as far as they have been able to sum up from prior cases.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Caitlin turns her attention to Harry. "I adore it."  
  
"Then it's yours." He holds out his hand and accepts the ring when she passes it over. He looks down at it then to her. "I know I've asked before but... would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
It's like she's been punched in the stomach and it's in that moment Caitlin wishes that this day was over. This is part of the plan to provoke the suspect but it hurts. Hurts her because here is a man who she loves and he has no idea and he's proposing marriage as part of an act. It's a cruel twist she knew was coming but still one she isn't prepared for it. Her reaction plays well though into the role, a young woman wrapped up in love, shocked by a question.   
  
"Yes, yes of course."  
  
Harry smiles widely and takes her hand, sliding on the ring.  
  
She can't help the giggle that escapes. "It doesn't fit."  
  
"Not a problem. We can have it resized at a cost then have it securely delivered to you once it's complete."  
  
"Sounds fantastic," Harry tells her, pulling out his wallet to pay with the card Joe had given him.  
  
Caitlin stands by his side as he sorts out the details, giving the address to their 'temporary' home while their permanent is being remodeled. She panics briefly when he pays, hoping they have this right or CCPD have just bought a very, very expensive ring.  
  
When the transaction is complete, Caitlin meets Harry's eyes.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Incredibly so," she whispers, stepping into him. Trying to display an intimacy between them that doesn't exist. "Thank you."  
  
Harry lifts his hands to her face, cupping it gently. "Anything for you sweetheart."  
  
Then he does the unthinkable. He kisses her.  
  
He actually fucking kisses her!  
  
It's in that moment where she feels like she wants to cry. All of the emotions she's been dealing with lately come crashing down onto her. She has wanted this, imagined this happening so many times and now it is, it isn't even real. Never had she imagined this to occur as part of a cover while they try to catch a suspected meta human serial killer. Never like this but still, the reality is it's happening and she has to accept that.  
  
His kiss is soft, delicate almost, merely a brush of his lips. That missing intimacy she was hoping to convey floods through with this gesture. Her hands tighten in his coat. She tries to calm herself and remember this is work, this is the plan... well this, a kiss, hadn't been mentioned earlier with the team when they'd gone over how to proceed with this investigation.  
  
Kissing hadn't been mentioned, all they had to do was pretend to be in love and newly engaged. That's it. Maybe if it had been prior discussed she could have prepared herself but unfortunately she's anything but. Inside she's an emotional wreck.  
  
His spur of the moment actions were not part of the plan and neither is what happens next.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The words slip from her lips and she feels like she wants to die.  
  
She's so caught up in her angst that she misses the slight widening of his eyes.

For the plan it's golden material, for Caitlin, well the ground opening up and swallowing her would be welcome.  
  
The panic she feels is severe, she cannot believe she has just said that. Fuck. Yet in some cruel way, it's payback for his decision to kiss her. He's thrown her off guard, hopefully that declaration has some effect on him even if it's not in the way she hopes.  
  
The assistant clears her throat and if looks could kill they'd already be dead and this investigation a bust. Maybe they are correct about her after all, either way they'll find out soon enough.  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
"We'll confirm when your order is complete. Have a nice day." The woman is aburpt and curt as she turns away and marches in the direction of a door that says staff only disappearing within.  
  
Caitlin follows blindly as Harry leads them out of the store and they make their way to the car parked waiting for them.  
  
"I think we're good," Iris states through the comms. "She looked positively murderous."  
  
She all but collapses into the passenger seat. She couldn't believe she'd said that. She couldn't believe he had kissed her. Her mind is a jumble and her emotions are a mess.  
  
"Good job guys," Joe praises sincerely. "Now get to the house. It's a waiting game now."  
  
"Keep the comms open," Iris tells them. "We're on the move."  
  
With the team on the way to the house, Harry starts the car to do the same.  
  
The drive across town is slow and tedious, traffic heavy at this time of day but what's worse is the silence. Since they'd got into the car, nothing had been said. Caitlin keeps her mouth firmly shut, too afraid of what could come tumbling out of it next if she didn't. She doesn't think there could be anything worse but that's a risk she doesn't want to take. What's almost as worse as the risk of speaking is the silence, it's tense and uncomfortable and it affords her mind the opportunity to run riot. It allows her to focus upon the moments she had just shared with the man beside her. His hand in hers, his lips upon hers, his eyes, his words.  _Something special...._  
  
The silence is suffocating and talking isn't an option. It's a catch 22 she's trapped in.  
  
When they finally get to the house Joe had set up as their temporary home for this plan to take place, they separate. She has nothing to do so she wanders the house, going from room to room set up to look like they live there. There's nothing to do until she finds a storage closet, filled with cleaning products. So that's what she does, she cleans. She doesnt think about Harry or what he's doing, intead she focuses on clearing her mind, which is easier said than done when the kiss is at the forefront of it. There's something calming about scrubbing at something though, adding a little more vigor, her anger seeping through. The house is clean but she cleans anyway. She needs an occupation.  
  
After a brief conversation with Barry, her comms are turned off. Privacy however doesn't exist, every room of this house (except the bathroom) and the garden is rigged with cameras and microphones. She almost feels sorry for the others, having to watch this boring feed for hours on end as they wait.  
  
The hours do indeed drag by slowly as they wait to see if their suspect will strike. Caitlin, having cleaned everything there is to clean finally allows herself a moment to just sit and relax. Well, tries to relax that is. She'd taken refuge outside in the spacious and beautifully landscaped garden, sitting at the table enjoying the evening air. It's a little chilly but the patio comes equipped with two outdoor heaters so it's bearable.  
  
She hasn't seen or spoken much to Harry since they had arrived. On the way to the garden he had intercepted her in the kitchen, where he had proceeded to give a brief update on the case as she poured a glass of wine. Her replies had been short but polite and she was thankful he hadn't questioned the distance she'd put between them the moment they stepped foot inside this house. She's trying ever so hard not to allow her mind to become wrapped up in what happened earlier or her feelings. Now isn't the time, they have a job to do and everything else can come later.  
  
"Food is here," Harry says breaking through the silence. "Do you want to eat out here or inside?"  
  
Caitlin turns to look at him standing in the doorway, takeout bag in hand that Cisco had probably delivered. She clears her mind of everything and it's that point where she realises just how hungry she is.  
  
"Whatever you prefer."  
  
She leaves the decision to him and the answer comes when he steps out onto the deck, walking towards the table.  
  
Harry places the bag down, sliding it towards her. "Unpack while I get the wine."  
  
On auto pilot she does as she's told and by the time he returns, the Chinese food is laid out. Whoever on the team had ordered it, had made sure to order all their favourites. Dropping down in her seat, she offers him a kind smile in thanks for refilling her glass.  
  
As if today couldn't get more weird, she's now having dinner alone with him...  
  
They eat mostly in silence, very little conversation taking place and when it did, they talk about the house, garden and the case their working on. The food is delicious and by the time she's finished, she's more than a little stuffed and her glass is virtually empty.  
  
Harry sets down his carton of noodles and picks up his glass. Taking a sip, of his wine, he looks at the woman across from him. He swirls the red liquid around in the glass, contemplating his companion and what's on his mind.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The question comes out of the blue for her and is asked quietly. She tenses briefly before forcing herself to relax. "Of course, why do you ask?"  
  
"Since we left the store, you seem distant. Apart from the kitchen earlier, this is the first time we've been in the same room for more than five minutes."  
  
"I'm just focused upon the task at hand."  
  
Harry nods, taking another sip of his wine while watching her. That gnawing feeling in his gut intensifies, seeming not satisfied with her reassurance. "Listen about earlier, if I did anything to make you uncomfortable--"  
  
Caitlin stands up and starts to clear up the remains of their shared dinner. "You didn't. I'm fine, everything is fine."  
  
That would all be great if she actually looked fine.  
  
"Snow?"  
  
She shakes her head. "It's getting cold, we should head inside."  
  
Harry stands to help clear up. Before he can say anymore she's moving towards the backdoor. He follows after her. He has a feeling something is going unsaid.  
  
 Caitlin dumps the trash, as she turns she's surprised to find him right behind her. Her eyes widen and she takes a step back.  
  
He notices.  
  
He copies her actions by dumping the empty containers, hearing her footsteps as she moves away. When he turns back around, she's in front of the fridge. He doesn't say anything but the weight of his gaze is enough.  
  
"What?" Caitlin winces at how snappy that sounded.  
  
He shrugs, his eyes never wavering from hers. "I'm sorry I kissed you."  
  
It comes like a punch to the gut, his words, hits her harder than she thought and probably more than he intended.  
  
"You're sorry?"  
  
"Of course, like I said I never intended to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"I told you, you didn't." She tells him. It's the truth because what he made her feel was the exact opposite. Yet one thing remains a mystery to her. "Why did you do it?"  
  
Harry falters for a brief second, staring back at her. "Do what?" He questions hoping to stall answering.  
  
But Caitlin isn't having any of it. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I--" he shakes his head, leaning back against the counter. "To maintain our roles."  
  
"For our roles?"  
  
He runs a hand over his face and changes tactics. "You told me you loved me."  
  
Her heart thuds so severely she thinks she may die. "To maintain our roles." She throws his words back at him. Turning away to the dishwasher, she places her now empty glass inside. "Like I said everything is fine."  
  
"Then why doesn't it feel like it?"  
  
"Do you really want to do this now?" She throws back, more harsh than she intended.  
  
Harry steps forward, meeting her remark head on. "And what exactly is this?"  
  
"You tell me!"  
  
He started this conversation, he can be the one to either continue it or end it. The ball is in his court.  
  
Silence falls between them, tense and awkward with the things left unsaid.  
  
"Uh guys, everything okay?"  
  
Iris' voice comes over the comms, Caitlin having turned hers back on at dinner to thank them for the takeout.  
  
"Everything is fine." Harry's words are gruff, an edge to them and they probably don't reassure the team in the slightest.  
  
They probably know already that things are tense, considering they can see and hear everything.  
  
"Well moving aside whatever drama you're dealing with, a car has just pulled up down the street. Plates match that of our suspect."  
  
Back to work. Whatever this conversation is and the meaning behind it, has to be forgotten. They have to focus and not allow anything to jeopardise this investigation.  
  
Caitlin looks to Harry, her face blank. "I feel like an early night, what about you?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
His tone suggests anything but.  
  
They walk to the bedroom in silence, turning of all the lights as they go. The cameras are equipped with night vision. When they step into the master bedroom, they stand on either side of the bed avoiding the other's eyes.  
  
"Do you have a preferred side to sleep?" Harry asks quietly.   
  
"Considering we won't actually be sleeping, I don't think it matters."  
  
It's a fair point.  
  
Without another word, they climb into bed and once settled, the light goes out.  
  
"It's just a waiting game now, we got eyes on you."  
  
Joe's voice is soothing in her ear and is a reminder of what lies ahead. She lies on her back, eyes staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. Beside her she feels the bed shift as Harry finds a comfortable position. Now would be the perfect time with nothing to do, to think over the conversation they'd just had. But she doesn't, she can't allow herself the opportunity to wonder and obsess over it. So, instead Caitlin concentrates on clearing her mind and relaxing as much as she can which is hard when you're lying in bed waiting for a meta human to break in and murder you in your bed.  
  
Two hours drag by at a snail pace and she starts to wonder if Harry has fallen asleep beside her. There hasn't been any movement from his side of the bed, the only sound is his even breathing. Turning over, she rests on her side, facing him and she almost lets out a gasp when her eyes meet his. The sliver of moonlight through the blinds draws enough light in the darkness to make out his features. Their faces are so close together resting on their pillows. Anxiety rises within her, she needs distance but his fingers reaching out to touch her cheek halts any retreat she can make. She stills under his touch, a breath escapes when his thumb brushes her lower lip.  
  
"Harry? What--"  
  
Whatever she intended to say next never comes. He shifts closer and his mouth covers hers.  
  
Her heart thuds and her mind races.  
  
She responds without pause or prompt. His lips are as soft and delicate as they had been earlier, instead of coffee he tastes of wine. Her hand fists in his tee, anchoring herself as her mind floats away.  
  
"Caitlin..." he mutters against her mouth.  
  
Her first name falls from his lips so rarely and everytime sounds like the first.  
  
"Is this your attempt to fully commit to your engaged status?"  
  
They tear apart, Cisco's voice like a bucket of ice water drenching the moment.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but we have movement."  
  
The couple in the bed stare at one another, shock settling between them.  
  
"We need to..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Caitlin bites her lip as Harry rolls aways. Moments later, a force field surrounds the bed protecting them from the incoming intruder.  
  
"We are in position, she's just entered the house through the downstairs side window."  
  
"She's in the kitchen," Iris states quietly.  
  
"She looks so normal, like some housewife who bakes cakes and gardens on Sundays."  
  
"Why just Sundays?"  
  
"It's relaxing, especially after a tough work week."  
  
"Is that personal experience talking?"  
  
"Girl, whaaat? I can't get these hands dirty."  
  
As Iris and Cisco banter in their ears, Caitlin and Harry remain still, eyes focused upon each other in the dark as they wait. They can hear movement now downstairs, footsteps moving about. The creak of the stairs alerts them the intruder is making their way to them.  
  
"Barry and Joe are coming inside through the back."  
  
Caitlin takes a deep breath. Her adrenaline runs high both from the kiss and from their current situation.  
  
The sound of the door handle turning and the door opening reaches their ears in the silence. One last shared look before eyes drifts shift amd they pretend to be alseep. With the force field protecting them, they are completely safe to let this play out.  
  
"Such a sweet, sweet scene." The familiar voice from the jewellery store speaks into the darkness. "How in love you are but of course never mind the people you leave behind, the hearts you've broken on the way." She paces before the bed at the foot, talking more to herself than to them. "But you don't care of course, because you're happy. That's all you care about and her! You're not alone. After all the years I gave you, everything I gave you, you walk away and leave me, leave me for her."  
  
"Yep, she's definitely on board the crazy train." Cisco says through the comms.  
  
"My dad and Barry are in position."  
  
The woman stops pacing and takes a step closer to the bed but not close enough to interfere with the force field. "You destroyed everything and left me with nothing and now you have to pay. Pay for breaking me when I gave you everything!"  
  
With their eyes closed faking sleep, they can't see what the woman does next but it must be enough for Iris to order, "now!"  
  
A flash of familiar lightening fills the room and Harry and Caitlin sit up to see the woman in meta cuffs, Joe's gun pointed in her direction.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"Ma'am, you're under arrest."  
  
The woman starts screaming profanities and Joe gives the signal for Barry to get her out of there.  
  
Joe turns to the couple sat in bed, placing his gun back in the holster. "You two good?"  
  
Twin nods are sent his way and obviously seeing the footage from beforehand, he leaves the room allowing them privacy.  
  
"Ramon?"  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"Turn everything off."  
  
Harry's instruction leaves no room for arguing and Cisco does as he's told. For the first time all day, they find themselves totally alone with no cameras, comms or microphones bugged everywhere, watching and listening to their every move.  
  
Caitlin takes a breath, shifting to look at the man beside her.   
  
Harry meets her pretty hazel gaze with his own azure. "We should talk about this."  
  
Both know exactly what  _this_  refers too.  
  
"Yes, I think we do."  
  
Harry nods and for the first time, looks unsure. "We could get a coffee and you know, talk."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Good."

Today has been such a crazy day, exciting and emotional. 

Things have changed between them, that goes without saying and whatever the future holds for them, Caitlin feels strangely optimistic that things will work out exactly as they should. Despite the rocky start today has afforded them.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be much longer than intended but hopefully you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Any thoughts let me know. Until next time...


End file.
